Breathe
by Donchushka
Summary: Kurt and Blaine talk about each other and ask questions. POV Kurt, POV Blaine.


**Kurt**

_You don't have to hear my heart beat_

_All you need is to look into my eyes_

We are soulmates. You've said it so many times, so even if I didn't believe it, I would. But I believe, Blaine, and I have never stopped believing.

We understand each other at a glance. It sounds so cliche but it's really true. You frown a little, taking a sip of coffee - there ain't enough sugar in it. You pull your ear, staring at your notebook - you're looking for an inspiration. Your eyes meet mine and little wrinkles, gathered on your face, disappear - you found what you were looking for.

I'm your muse and you're mine.

_All tell me, I'm the one your heart needs_

_I'm the only one you run to in the night_

Sometimes I think that I know you the best. Better than your parents, who rejected you when you came of age. Better than Cooper who comes to town at your birthday and Christmas and whose only wish is to help you. And, of course, better than your friends from college with whom you spend hours in dusty classrooms and write music.

It's me who you tell everything. With enormous pride, when you pass the last exam and get the highest mark. Shaking with laughter, when you meet Sam or Mike in the middle of the town and remember the old jokes. Trembling with anxiety, when you receive another dry letter from your father, who only wants to make sure that you're alive. Burning with anger, when you read it. And shaking with fear, like a little boy, when you wake up in the middle of the night because of the nightmare.

_Oh - let me burn the words forever mine_

_Across your heart, across your mind_

You told me several times that you want to forget the past which contains so much pain. And you always add that only with me you can do it.

I want to help you burn your bad memories. They may be stuck in your head and may hurt your heart - together we can replace them with new ones. Where will be only you and me. Where will be no room for pain.

**Blaine**

_Take your hands and feel my heart beat_

_Come and let me feel it in your eyes_

We are soulmates. I never doubted that and years that I spent with you proved that I am right. For all these years, Kurt, you've been my life.

Do you know that your eyes change their colour? I can predict your mood only by looking in them. They are crystal clear - you're shocked; you had these eyes when we first kissed. They are dark gray - you're anxious or sad; you had these eyes when your dad was diagnosed with cancer. They are bright blue - you are happy; you have these eyes every morning when you make coffee and hum something.

I'd do everything for your blue eyes.

_All you have to do is touch me_

_And lay your flame across my fire_

We are together for such a long time but I still feel like a sixteen-year-old boy on the first date. I still can't believe you chose me. If you wished, all New York's gays would be at your feet, but all you need is me. And I thank God for that every day.

If you only knew, how I like touching you. I think, forever isn't enough for me to have all of you. If you let me spend my life with you, I will be happy until my deathday.

_Let me spread your wings and come inside_

_And take your heart and make you mine_

You wander around the town looking for a job and come home hungry and tired. You fall on your chair, blindly poking your salad with the fork, and tell me in how many places you get rejected tonight. I abuse these idiots, who can't see your wings and don't let you spread them, and you laugh quietly at my anger. You feel better and I can't not be happy.

When you lose your voice, trying to prove that you can have the job, I make you green tea with honey and put on you one of your own scarves. You huskily thank me, and the realization of the fact that you sit on the old couch holding the cup in your hands and resting your head on my shoulder makes me the happiest man on the Earth.

You are my heart, Kurt. Let me be yours.

**Kurt and Blaine**

_Come and lay down your heart on me_

_All that I wanna feel is_

_Breathe in me_

- You are my dearest, Kurt, do you know that?

- Of course I know. How can you ask that?

- You made me who I am, do you know that?

- I know it, too. Why all these questions?

- I doubt.

- What? I can't breathe when you're not around, Blaine. Please don't doubt anymore.

- I never will.

_Lay down your heart on me_

_Feel you inside of me_

_Breathe on me_

- Blaine. I'm happy when I'm with you. I need nothing more. I don't need anybody more than you.

- I know, really.

- You're the one for me. Only with you I feel like a man, not like a useless, unemployed thing.

- I know it, too. You don't have to say all this.

- I have to. You became my heart a long time ago. If you leave...

- I won't leave. How can I abandon my heart?

- You take my breath away.

_Come and take me on, take me down_

_Oh, take me all, all the way_

- Why this conversation, Blaine?

- There's a question I want to ask.

_There's only one way_

_Only one thing I need, all I need_

- And it's the only way?

- Kurt... You are everything that I need in my life. I will never find anyone as amazing and ideal as you are. And I just can't wait anymore.

- Blaine?

- Will you marry me?

_Take me way down_

_Come and lay down on me_

- Oh, you look at him. Yes, of course I will!

- I love you.

- I love you, too... mr. Anderson-Hummel.


End file.
